


When It Comes To You

by amaranth827



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpopular sixteen year old Alec Lightwood has a major crush on popular Jace Wayland, who barely notices him. Magnus Bane is in love with Alec, but the other boy is oblivious, this is how their story unfolds. High School AU</p><p>Right now this is just a preview for this multi-chapter fic I want to write. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Comes To You

He shivered as his hands gripped the cold metal of the bleachers and he peered around the edge looking out across the soccer field. Number twenty was dribbling the ball across the field with great speed and skill and he couldn’t help but watch him. He was pretty sure the other teenager was the offspring of the gods, with his stunning looks and skills at almost everything he did.  He had a crush on the blond teenager for as long as he could remember and every time Jace Wayland was on the field, practicing or playing an actual game, sixteen-year-old Alec Lightwood was clinging to the bleachers, hoping no one would notice him. 

Except for today, someone did notice him and Alec let out a pained grunt as he got run into hard, knocking him off balance, his shoulder slamming into the metal post. He turned his gaze on the person now standing in front of him smirking. Raphael Santiago was an eight-teen year old, popular, and a jock, he ran pretty much in the same crowd as Jace but Jace and Raphael were enemies, Alec glowered at him.

“Maybe I should go tell Wayland his fan club is back here…” Raphael’s words were cut off as he was pushed hard into the metal of the bleachers himself.

“Maybe you should go find someplace else to be!” Magnus Bane said in a growl. Raphael scowled at Magnus but did leave but not before pointing his finger at Alec and smirking again. Magnus stayed quiet as he watched the shorter teenager walk away. “Alexander you really need to stand up for yourself.” He sighed finally looking at the younger teen.

Alec pushed his floppy black hair out of his eyes and looked up at Magnus. Magnus was nineteen, a senior, student body president, head of the drama club and a lot of other ones, Alec was pretty sure Magnus ran the school. He couldn’t help but give a grim smile. “It really wouldn’t do any good, Mag, I’m just at that position on the totem pole remember?”

Magnus just lets out another sigh and watched Alec as he took up his position again at the side of bleachers watching Jace Wayland. 


End file.
